Artificial turf systems (also known as artificial/synthetic grass) have become a popular alternative for a natural grass field. These artificial turf systems typically include fibers comprised of polyethylene (“PE”), or other conventional polymer based fibers (including, but not limited to polypropylene (“PP”) and polyamide (“PA”)), and a particulate infill that typically includes, amongst other constituents, SBR rubber/elastomeric material. Although these materials are structurally and aesthetically practicable, they can, in many cases, create concerns associated with fire, and, in turn (in some systems) dissipation of potentially toxic by-products as a result of burning.
Polymer fibers are, on their own, flammable and could result in becoming the primary ignition fuel for a turf fire. Indeed, such fibers would burn hot and quickly, and self extinguish once all the polymer fuel is consumed, and could, if not contained, burn all the way down to the infill level.
In addition to the fibers, the rubber/elastomeric component of the infill can, with some rubber, likewise present a danger concern as the fibers burn. For example, once ignited by the fiber fire, such rubber could actually burn longer than the initial fiber supported fire. Accordingly, combustion of the particular rubber could then emit significant amounts of heavy black smoke that could be toxic in confined spaces, such as, for example, indoor athletic fields.
Many synthetic grass systems today are tested according to ASTM D 2859 and ASTM E648, or other equivalent or similar standard testing protocols. All of these tests can provide the purchaser of an artificial turf system with test results that indicate whether or not the particular turf system is relatively safe. However, many synthetic grass systems fail one or more of these tests, or are only given a class II certification.
Therefore, there remains a need for an artificial turf system that adequately addresses the containment of fire without unduly affecting the playing characteristics of the particular artificial turf system.
The present invention is directed to resolving the above concern/issues.